


every time she falls

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Barebacking, F/M, Female Ejaculation, pseudo-infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes she needs one more than the other. right now jaehwan’s the one she’s desperate for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time she falls

They don’t even bother to pretend this time, there’s really no need to – they both know what’s happening tonight. Hongbin answers the door in the short white dress she’d just gotten last weekend, honey brown hair tumbling over her shoulders in soft waves. Jaehwan looks up and promptly starts ogling, from her bare toes (painted crimson just for the occasion) to her lightly shadowed eyes, snagging a little on the tight bodice of her dress.

 

“Come in, please,” she greets him, softly, waving him inside.

 

Jaehwan slides in, broad shoulders and endless legs, and then he’s standing in their foyer, bottom lip between his teeth. “Am I too early?”

 

Hongbin almost rolls her eyes at the pretense. Wonshik texted her a little over an hour ago to say he’s going to be late, that he’s still held up at the construction site, and that Jaehwan will drop by for dinner. Jaehwan knows perfectly well what he’s doing. “I’d say you’re just in time, actually,” Hongbin says, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Jaehwan grins, sharp and pleased, eyeing her again like he’s about to eat her right up. Knowing Jaehwan, it’s probably somewhere in the agenda anyway. “Yeah? Fancy a little appetizer before the main course?”

 

“You’re so tacky, you know that?” Hongbin groans, wrinkling her nose. “Why do I put up with you—”

 

“For my sparkling personality and huge—” he leans in close, brushing against her thigh. “Heart, of course.”

 

Hongbin laughs, nervous and high, already feeling warm from the inside out. “Just terrible,” she frowns some more, but doesn’t move away. “Wonshik’s going to be home before nine. He always makes sure.”

 

“Ah, family man Kim Wonshik,” Jaehwan laments, lips still curled in that lopsided smirk Hongbin’s fallen for time and time again. “It’s okay, we have time. That client of ours is such a pain in the ass he’ll have to work out the kinks before he ever leaves the site.”

 

“And you left your partner alone to come here and have your way with his girl,” Hongbin tuts, a hint of admonishment in her tone. Jaehwan pouts and Hongbin finds herself smiling fondly instead.

 

“I don’t have the kind of patience Wonshik has,” he murmurs, tilting his face down like he’s going to kiss her. “You know that.”

 

“I know,” she breathes brokenly, letting him in.

 

Jaehwan kisses like a drowning man, always, intent and breathtaking but appreciative at the same time – like he’s discovering new wonders as he licks inside her mouth, robbing her of air and something a lot more important. It’s crazy how quickly she responds to his touches, to the solid line of his body pressed up against hers. She loves Wonshik, a lot more than she can ever begin to understand, but Jaehwan seems to own a piece of her in an entirely different way, and she’s too weak to resist.

 

“ _Please_ ,” she pants breathlessly as soon as he releases her, keening when he starts mouthing down her neck, his breath hot and damp. “Jaehwan.”

 

He’s smirking against her collarbone, no doubt enjoying the way she’s shivering with anticipation. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

 

Hongbin whines, clutching at his shirt and breathing out harshly at the steady thrum of his heartbeat. “Come _on_ ,” she urges, yanking him a little into the kitchen only to have him pinning her against the fridge. “Stop teasing.”

 

Jaehwan presses a kiss against the small arrow tattooed right behind her ear – the exact replica of Wonshik’s – the one they got for their third anniversary. “So needy for me. Such a good girl.”

 

She moans when he starts kissing her again, large hands cupping her breasts and hungrily playing with her. She can feel how hard he is against her hip, and when she brushes her fingertips against his length he jerks and growls into her mouth. Their friends are always talking about how different Wonshik and Jaehwan are – best friends and business partners that they are – how Wonshik’s the fierce and passionate architect to Jaehwan’s cool and cerebral one. Hongbin knows a lot more about how unalike they are, she marvels and basks in it. Wonshik treats her like a princess, long drawn out kisses and thorough lovemaking that leaves her sated and adored. Jaehwan’s no less reverent, but he’s a lot more aggressive about it, pulling her apart and building her back up until she’s fucked out and sore. Sometimes she needs one more than the other. Right now Jaehwan’s the one she’s desperate for.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Jaehwan sighs, pushing the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders and bending down to take one peaked tit into his mouth. Hongbin whimpers and cups the back of his head as he suckles on her, the combination of slick tongue and hot suction making heat pool between her legs. It’s as if Jaehwan knows, because one of his hands slips downwards and reaches up her skirt to palm her. He freezes upon feeling her bare skin, releasing her hardened nipple with a wet pop to stare at her ruddy face.

 

“I’m – I didn’t,” she stammers, shame blooming inside her chest, the intensity in his huge brown eyes burning through her.

 

He simply licks his lips and takes her hand, bringing it down where he’s unbuttoned his jeans, making her touch him. A small, delighted laugh bubbles out of Hongbin because he’s not wearing any underwear either, and that is somehow so very _them_ that it’s funny. He laughs with her, pleased, kisses her dimple fondly, then drops to his knees. He holds her hip onehanded, lifting her skirt to mouth at her pussy, without preamble. She gasps at the sudden sensation, bucking slightly only to feel his grip tightening, his tongue pushing in deeper inside her. She threads her fingers through his thick hair, trying to hold on, and he abandons his mark to playfully gnaw at her soft inner thigh, making her yelp. He keeps on teasing her, licking and biting over the spot before thrusting two of his fingers in, crooking them so perfectly she clenches around them immediately, crying out his name.

 

He drags the digits out and continues lapping at her, making pleased noises when she keeps sobbing for him, needing more but not wanting him to stop. He makes her come again with his mouth and tongue, until she’s sopping wet, before straightening up and pushing his jeans down. She’s quaking from the force of her release and the promise of something bigger, but he doesn’t wait for her to calm, bracing one of her legs in the crook of his elbow and easing right in. He’s thick and rigid but they’re both slick enough that it’s a smooth glide, tight fit that it is. He kisses her while waiting for her to adjust to the stretch, slowly pulling out before pushing back in with a bitten off groan.

 

She can barely breathe through the feeling – the fullness between her thighs and the tightness in her chest, the spread of something bigger through her core – and the first couple of thrusts force the remaining air out of her lungs. He starts fucking in earnest as soon as she gets wetter for him, ramming into her hard enough to rattle the gigantic fridge Wonshik insisted on having. She alternates between moaning and crying out his name – pleas and praises interspersed with profanities that make him purr happily. 

 

She squeals when he suddenly hauls her up, laying her down on the breakfast table so he can bend her further, hitting the deepest spots inside her as possible. Her legs come up to circle his trim waist, heels digging into his back, and Jaehwan smiles predatorily down at her before he shifts and picks up his pace even more. The change in angle causes him to hit her sweet spot ceaselessly, and Hongbin writhes underneath him, her sobs louder and needier now. The pleasure coiled so tightly at the center of her unfurls so rapidly she’s helpless against it, her orgasm crashing into her like a tidal wave.

 

“Oh, _baby_ ,” she gasps, choking on her next breath. “Jaehwan – so good—”

 

She comes so hard she’s positively squirting – which rarely ever happens – and it surprises them both, although Jaehwan keeps on fucking her through it. The wet sounds of him screwing into her fills the room, drowning even their ragged breaths and incessant moaning. Jaehwan makes her come twice more before he allows himself to let go, burying his face into her neck as he shoots deep inside her.

 

“Oh – _oh god_ ,” he grits out, shaking terribly as he comes down from it.

 

He holds her close for a couple more minutes before gingerly pulling out, placating her with soft kisses. Hongbin’s hyper aware of the sticky mess between her legs – her slick and Jaehwan’s come – as she picks herself up from the table, blushing furiously as she recalls serving toasts and eggs to Wonshik on the very surface just hours ago. Jaehwan’s left imprints on everywhere he touched her – dark red where she’s alabaster white: her thighs, her waist and hips, her breasts – and Hongbin shivers at the thought of Wonshik discovering them on her later. Jaehwan helps her fix her dress, like it’s helping with how filthy she’s feeling right now, and she bats at his hand when he offers to escort her to the bathroom. 

 

It doesn’t stop him from chasing after her like a child as she dashes towards it.

 

Wonshik finds them on the couch in the living room when he finally walks in, Hongbin freshly changed into a different dress, shaking her head at how Jaehwan’s flipping through all the channels they have that offer anime. 

 

“Hey,” her boyfriend says sheepishly, raking a hand through his dark hair. “Sorry I’m so late. I had to weasel my way through the discussion without throttling the client.”

 

Hongbin smiles at him adoringly, a hand at his jaw as he leans over the back of the couch to kiss her – sweet and prolonged. “Welcome home. Dinner’s about to be ready.”

 

Wonshik hums against her mouth, grinning through their next kiss. “Did you guys have fun?” he asks teasingly, sneaking a glance at Jaehwan without releasing her lips.

 

“We did,” Hongbin giggles, reaching out to the camera she’s plucked from their kitchen counter not ten minutes ago. “And we got it all on video for you.”

 

“That’s my girl,” Wonshik sighs dreamily, finally breaking away. “Thank you, love.”

 

“Hey,” Jaehwan says indignantly, tossing the remote control away in favor of walking over to tackle Wonshik in a bear hug. “What about me? It was my brilliant idea.”

 

Wonshik grumbles, shaking his whole body in hopes of shrugging Jaehwan off. Unfortunately Jaehwan’s like a baby koala in more ways than one. “You, not so much. You left me to the sharks again today, buddy. You owe me big time as it is.”

 

“Fine,” Jaehwan breathes a long suffering sigh, shoving Wonshik in the direction of their bedroom. “I’ll suck you off in the shower, you big baby.”

 

Hongbin tugs both their ears sharply in warning. “Just be quick and make sure you’re both clean for dinner. I’m starving.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jaehwan salutes comically, grinning so wide his eyes disappear.

 

Wonshik scoffs at him before kissing Hongbin once again for good measure. “Be right back, honey.”

 

Hongbin nods and watches them leave, her boys with their arms over each other’s shoulders and Jaehwan’s antics returned with Wonshik’s booming laughter, utterly content and happy. She lets their voices drift away as she makes her way into the kitchen, preparing to serve dinner. If she’s lucky (and all signs are pointing to yes), dessert might even come twice for her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> » happy birthday to me! °˖✧ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ ✧˖°


End file.
